<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea Hawk's Anal Advencha: The Greatest Orgy Etheria Has Ever Known by MrPeepers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282968">Sea Hawk's Anal Advencha: The Greatest Orgy Etheria Has Ever Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPeepers/pseuds/MrPeepers'>MrPeepers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, Anal, Angst, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drama, Facial, Gangbang, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, It's pretty fucked up but funny lol, Lemons, Lesbians, Multi, Orgasm, Orgy, Romance, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tribbing, ass eating, blowjob, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPeepers/pseuds/MrPeepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Hawk tells the tale of the greatest orgy Etheria has ever known. Lemons, smut, everyone fucks everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glitra - Relationship, Glow - Relationship, Sea Hawk x Mermista, catradora - Relationship, glimmadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea Hawk's Anal Advencha: The Greatest Orgy Etheria Has Ever Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Seahawk's Anal Advencha: The Greatest Orgy Etheria Has Ever Known</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: The following story contains sexual content featuring characters that are legal, consenting adults.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Seaworthy, nightfall.</p><p>The tavern is the place where strangers of all sorts can be found. There's those looking to escape their troubles over tall glasses of strong elixirs after long work shifts. There are those that catch up with old friends at the booths, only sort of drinking their beers and focusing more on conversation. There are even those that just have nowhere else to go, so they find their way here, hoping the bartender will take some pity on them. They usually do.</p><p>And in one corner of the room, there's a table of roughened pirates all enjoying their extra sour beers and discussing tales of their own glory. Not of the swashbuckling variety, at least not now. No, one pirate in question is more concerned with letting his shipmates know of a different type of conquest.</p><p>"And that's when she finally let me do it. She let me fuck her in the ass!"</p><p>As excited as he is to share his declaration, the others meet him with amused scoffs and unamused eye rolling. He doesn't let it deter him from going into further detail, though.</p><p>"God, it was so tight. Clean, too! She must have just gotten out of the shower."</p><p>"Knock it off, dude. Some of us are trying to eat," one of the others complains, noticing the way another pirate pushes their basket of lukewarm fries away. But the eccentric pirate has waited too long to tell this story. It's not enough to simply go and have anal sex with a woman, you have to tell all of your friends about it! And while most of this crew, if not all of them, wouldn't consider Mr. Eccentric their friend, they humor him, mostly looking to find ways to sniff out his bullshit and have a laugh or two at his expense.</p><p>He goes into rigorous detail about how he lasted a mere two minutes putting his stick in her boom boom, and how he creamed her hole like an oven baked cobbler. The others laugh at how they don't believe him, then groan when he persists it actually happened.</p><p>But one stranger in the very back corner occupying a booth by himself begins to laugh. At first no one notices, but the more he chuckles at the eccentric pirate's tale of anal skullduggery, the more the storyteller notices, and the more his shipmates do too. Finally, they all stare at this stranger with unimpressed glares.</p><p>The stranger just looks back though, his confidence shining like his moustache as he doesn't let any of them shake him in the slightest. He owns this tavern, he knows he does. The last thing that will get to him are some bumbling, drunken amateurs.</p><p>"What are you laughin' at?" one of the more grizzly pirates speaks up, trying to sound threatening, but sounding more like they could really use some cough syrup.</p><p>The stranger from the booth smirks. "Oh, nothing," he cooly tells them, going back to sipping his beer. The pirates all exchange perplexed, annoyed looks, assuming that this is all he really has to say. But when the eccentric pirate begins to resume his tale, he's interrupted by the stranger's suave voice. "I was just remembering the last time I traversed the murky waters."</p><p>More annoyed, perplexed looks. The eccentric pirate becomes downright offended, even. "Oh please. You expect me to believe some fairy in a scarf sitting by himself has had butt sex?"</p><p>"Maybe taking it," one of the other pirates jokes, earning laughs from everyone at the table.</p><p>But the stranger doesn't budge, not until he laughs once more. These poor, poor fools… "Oh well. I guess you lads don't want to hear the tale of how I sodomized a Princess, after all."</p><p>This certainly grabs their attention. "What? No fuckin' way!"</p><p>"That's bullshit!"</p><p>"A princess?!"</p><p>He understands where their disbelief might be coming from, but he knows what he's doing. There's nothing this man loves more than telling the tales of his own adventures and victories, and he knows that this story, <em>this tale, </em>is the one most worth telling and hearing. "Yes, I have had sex with a Princess. <em>All </em>of them, actually."</p><p>Now the pirates are just flabbergasted. They all think the same thing, and aren't shy at all about sharing it. "Okay, there's no way in hell you had sex with every Princess. You do realize how ridiculous you sound, right?" the pragmatic pirate of the group claims.</p><p>But the stranger remains firm in his resolve, choosing to take another sip of his beer and lean on back. "Well, I mean, if you don't want to hear the tale, suit yourself." He says nothing more, keeping his eyes closed and relaxed. The pirates all exchange looks of concern, wondering to themselves… do they really want to know? Is this actually a story they want to hear? There's so much piquing their curiosity. This stranger sits alone at the booth, and has the audacity to claim he's had sex with every Princess in the alliance? How is that even possible?</p><p>If anything, if they <em>do </em>have any interest in hearing the story, it's out of sheer curiosity as to what kind of game he's playing, or what kind of bullshit he can come up with. But no one says anything, they just wander and ponder in their minds.</p><p>Until the strongest, most intimidating pirate of them all finally speaks up after remaining silent this whole evening. He's a large, menacing man with a bald head and rugged purple skin, likely their boss. "Tell us this tale," he assertively states with his deep toned voice.</p><p>The others look to him with fear and shock, then to the stranger from the booth. He opens only his right eye, thinking over the proposition for a second before sitting back up and checking his mug. Empty.</p><p>He sniffles, then casually pushes the mug to the direction of the pirates. "Get me another beer, and I'll tell you the whole story. Including the part where I engaged with the tushy of a Princess."</p><p>The others really feel their hearts freezing now. This dumbass is going to get himself killed talking to their boss like that! The seconds burn slow as they keep looking back and forth between the bold stranger and their fearsome boss, until finally, the larger man finally makes his move. It comes in the form of simply gesturing the nearest server to make her way over with only his two fingers. "Bring us all the beer you can carry."</p><p>With this surprising turn of events, the pirates begin to take the stranger a lot more seriously, and the stranger himself smiles. "That's the spirit, old sport!" he chirps, and he jumps his way onto the nearest chair and then onto the table, stepping right into the lukewarm fries of the quiet pirate. He strikes an awesome pose, looking to show these nautical nonsensers just how cool he really is with his slick leather boots, his golden earrings, his magnificently trimmed mustache, his very existence. "Are you salty dogs ready to hear the story of Seahawk's Anal <em>ADVENCHA?!"</em></p><p>Where there remains skepticism and doubt in the backs of their minds, these pirates can't help but give in to their curiosity. They want to know now more than ever just who this Sea Hawk is, and just what he has to say about coming together with not one, not two, but all seven-</p><p>"Wait!" one of the pirates, the eccentric one, intervenes. "You said every Princess. That- that doesn't include Frosta, right?"</p><p>Everyone freezes for a bit realizing just how awful that sounds. But luckily, the stranger named Sea Hawk doesn't grow nervous. "Oh, no, no, no. Just the age of consent Princesses," he clarifies, putting everyone's minds at ease. And with that horrific incident of terror out of the way, he proceeds to start hyping his story some more. "Now then, prepare yourselves, pirate crew! For this story- Oh ho ho, <em>THIS </em>story is the story of the greatest orgy that Etheria has ever known!"</p><p>The others share some whispers to express their curiosity and anticipation, but then they remain still as they grant Sea Hawk their undivided attention.</p><p>"It was a dark and stormy night! Well, actually the weather was very nice that day. Glimmer and I took a walk through the garden that afternoon and it was really breezy." He only lets himself get jumbled this one time. After that, his story telling game is the best it's ever been. For not only does he realize he'll get to share the story with a new group of friends, but he'll also get to recount one of the greatest adventures of his entire life. "It was a night! A night twenty moons removed from the All Princess' Ball celebrating the defeat of the Horde. And like many great stories, this one begins with a hero. A hero… and the woman she loves…"</p>
<hr/><p>Growing up the Princess of Brightmoon, Glimmer was bound to have the best bedroom a little girl could ask for. As she got older, dreams of having friends to play with became realities, and nowadays, her room often becomes the hangout spot for Princess sleepovers. That is the case tonight as she and the other Princesses all enjoy the nighttime reading magazines, playing games like twenty questions, and doing each other's hair and nails.</p><p>They all have loads of fun enjoying such merry activities, but this sleepover is not exclusive to only Princesses for once. Tonight, somehow, some way… Catra managed to get key hauled into being social with everyone instead of just waiting in her room for Adora to stop being lame and hang out with her. She never liked stupid question games, and she hates reading stuff unless she just absoluelty has to. And while she occasionally has to file her nails, she's never bothered coating them with some ridiculous polish. That is until tonight, as she scowls the grinchiest scowl while holding her hand out, waiting for Scorpia to awkwardly hold a tiny polish brush between her pincers and <em>try </em>to make this work.</p><p>"Oh, I'll get it. Just uh, needs a little finesse. Better technique, here we go," the Princess of the Black Garnet mumbles to herself, earning more scorn from her supposed best friend in Catra.</p><p>However, she doesn't let anyone see just how upset she really is. She made a promise to Adora to try her hardest to have fun and be civil tonight, to let these prissy Princesses see that she's serious about being one of the good guys now. And ever since coming to Brightmoon, she's made sure Adora takes her promises seriously. So she holds herself accountable to be able to do the same.</p><p>But why does it have to be a fuckin' Princess sleepover?</p><p>She turns her attention away from Scorpia to focus instead on her other so-called best friend in Entrapta. The purple haired beauty uses her hair to hold brushes to brush other Princess' hair. Because of course she does! Catra can't even look at her for long. She's gone soft, just like the rest of 'em. Then there's Mermista. She's not so bad considering she knows when to tell people to shut up and that they're being stupid, but no one would be able to see that now with the way she lays on her belly painting Glimmer's toes with one hand, flipping the pages of a Nutworthy magazine in the other.</p><p>To keep the vein from popping out in her head, Catra looks to Perfuma.</p><p>Okay she quickly shifts her attention to Glimmer because she can't fucking stand Perfuma.</p><p>The Queen of Brightmoon earned her respect a while back, even before the fall of Horde Prime. They've been able to bond over their failures with Adora, their issues with Shadow Weaver, and just being all around screw ups. But they both knew deep down Catra was far worse about all of these. She didn't get hugs and kisses from everyone when she apologized for being on the wrong side of things like she did. She never held it against her though. Sparkles would go to bat for her, she knows she would.</p><p>All that time in jail cells together also made her realize she's pretty hot. She's flicked her bean while thinking of her a couple times. She might have some fap fuel for later with the way she watches her gets her pretty little toes painted.</p><p>She shakes herself of thot thoughts to bring her attention to the one girl she really, <em>truly </em>cares about in this room. The Warrior Princess herself, Adora. She'll always be Adora to her, not She-Ra. While others only see her as the hero of the Rebellion who was able to lead the Alliance to victory against the Horde, she sees her as the goofy, dumb jock with a big forehead she grew up with. Every time she thinks of her or sees her, she can't help but feel just a little fluttering in her heart. Yeah, they went through a lot of bad. <em>A lot.</em></p><p>But they promised they'd stick together. And ever since the war ended, they've done their damndest to stick to that promise.</p><p>That's what kind of sucks right now. Her scowl turns more into a frown as she watches her best girl get pampered by everyone else in the room, everyone being sure to kiss her ass and tell her how fun and pretty she is. This is the side of her she never got to see in the Fright Zone. She used to just get angry and tell herself that it wasn't the real Adora, but she knows better now. This is the real her, and she's just salty that she can't be more like that.</p><p>She wants to leave well enough alone, but she can't help herself. Adora is supposed to be her best friend! They're supposed to be together! So she tries to get her attention, to just do anything to make her pay notice her. "H-hey Adora," she timidly calls out, so quiet that not even Scorpia hears her. She tries again a little louder, and a little louder a third time. "Adora. Adora!"</p><p>Her call isn't heard though. Blondie is too busy laughing it up all <em>tee hee </em>with the Princesses of Powder. She gets sad, she gets mad… and then she just gets sad again. She looks to Scorpia, who still can't quite get a grip on the polish brush. Whatever. She tried.</p><p>She just sighs, and stands herself up nonchalantly. Scorpia notices of course, a look of concern donning on her face.</p><p>"Hey, where ya goin' Wild Cat?" she asks.</p><p>Catra doesn't look to her face, not wanting to show any cracks in her armor. No, she'd rather just give up quietly. She learned a long time ago that it's pretty easy to do. "I just need some fresh air. Don't wait up for me."</p><p>With that, she leaves the room, ready to just go be alone anywhere but here. And while she hoped that no one would notice, somewhere very deep down, she hopes that a certain someone will eventually follow her.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Adora to catch on. Between the laughter and the feeling of polish on her toenails, she notices that Catra has left the room, and she scans all around for her. When she's absolutely sure she's left, she drops everything to get into mission mode, starting with Scorpia. "Hey, did you see where Catra went?"</p><p>"She said she needed some fresh air. Maybe all of the polish fumes were making her woozy," Scorpia speculates.</p><p>Which piques Entrapta's curiosity. "It does that?" she wonders, and being her eccentric self, she picks up the nearest bottle of open polish, bringing it to her sniffer to have a big whiff of it. Her eyes flutter with a sudden head rush, and she euphorically stammers "Oh ho yeeeeeeah."</p><p>Adora just shakes her head, then makes her way up too. "I'll be back guys," she simply tells them. And with that, she makes her leave into the hallway, looking in all directions for any sign of Catra. She doesn't see anything, but she knows Catra almost better than she knows herself, and she has a good idea of where she went off to.</p><p>Her hypothesis proves to be right as she makes it to her, well, <em>their </em>bedroom door. She remembers leaving it cracked open before going to find Glimmer, but now it's shut. She lets out a sigh before knocking. "Catra? Catra are you in there?"</p><p>She waits a moment, and is met with the quiet answer of, "Yeah." She sighs one more time before opening her door to make her way in, and that's when she sees the other girl laying on her side opposite to Adora, already snuggled up and ready for bed. At first she kind of wants to just go over and rip the blankets off and make her skinny ass get back to the sleepover, but then she grows a little more sympathetic. So she steps over slowly, only making it about halfway in the middle. "Are you alright?" she asks.</p><p>Catra doesn't respond right away as she thinks of how exactly she wants to convey herself, but when she decides she doesn't want to worry her, she just stays still, not turning over to look at her. "I'm fine. Just really tired, that's all."</p><p>Adora recognizes that somber tone all too well. She's so not fine. So she too takes a moment to consider how she wants to continue, actually debating on just leaving her alone for a minute before remembering the promise they made. A real best friend would stay and check up on her, so that's what she does. She knows in her heart that Catra probably just wants some alone time with her, and if that's what she wants, that's what she'll get.</p><p>It surprises her a little when she feels Adora's weight dipping down on the side of the bed, and that's what gets her to finally roll over and check things out. The sorrowful look on her stupid beautiful face makes her feel all crummy, so now she feels bad for being so dramatic about everything. "You can go back to the party if you want to. I'll be fine," she insists.</p><p>But Adora won't have it. She crosses her legs Indian style on the bed, putting a little smile on her face as she looks to Catra. "Fat chance. I just want to spend some time with you right now."</p><p>Catra tries to smile back, but it's so weak and feigned. They both know it, and that's why Catra just turns her head to the side instead.</p><p>But the last thing Adora will do is let her best friend feel so dejected. Not when things are supposed to be fun tonight. Not when things are supposed to be better between them. "What's wrong? Seriously?"</p><p>Catra considers lying some more, maybe trying to use the old excuse of having cramps. But one, she knows Adora won't buy it. She's more clever than she gives her credit for. And two… she used that excuse to get out of charades three nights ago. So with Adora pleaing to her with her stupid baby blue puppy dog eyes, she just sighs. Honesty looks like her only option this go 'round.</p><p>"I'm not- I'm not like them," she hesitantly begins, looking to the bed at her feet for the comfort of a lifeless canvas. "They like parties and eating tiny food and doing dumb magazine quizzes. That's just not me."</p><p>Adora frowns realizing her friend is so sad, but smiles with the thought that they can make it better. "So don't do that stuff. We can do whatever you want."</p><p>"That's not what I mean," Catra retorts, still looking to the bed instead of Adora.</p><p>For a short while, they're both quiet, each trying to think of the best (or at least the easiest) way to salvage this evening. It's not like they want to be lame and sit in here instead of having a good time with everyone else, but Catra just can't force herself to be happy. Not when she feels this way.</p><p>All Adora knows to do is to try and be here for her. Maybe she won't have the best things to say to really resonate with her and make her feel better, but dang it, she wants to try. "Then help me understand. I don't want you to feel left out. Everyone's happy you're here. Trust me," she tells her, doing her best to look to Catra's eyes even when they won't look back.</p><p>Even though she knows Adora believes it, and she knows she means well, she just can't feel the same way. "It doesn't feel like it. I don't know if I'm cut out for this good guy stuff, Adora. I'm not the type to talk about feelings and be all friendly and put the good of Etheria over the blah blah blah," she insists, throwing her back onto the bed to pathetically lay down and maybe just wait to die.</p><p>Adora sees it, but rather than get morbid and angsty, she feels some strange confidence coming over her. Maybe what her sweetheart needs isn't a voice of reason, but instead just someone to butter her up. So she gets on Catra's level, mounting her and meeting her sad sap face with a little grin.</p><p>Now she looks at her.</p><p>"I don't believe that. I know you're a good person. You wouldn't have forgiven me if you weren't," she says, bringing her hand to her cheek to gently stroke it with her thumb.</p><p>God dammit. She's trying to be cute, and it's fucking working. "Oh not this bullshit again. We all know I'm the one who should be sorry about everything!" Catra argues, and she kind of regrets it, because Adora bounces back to her seated position instead of keeping herself on top like she was.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel that way though! That's the best part about being in Brightmoon! We all forgive each other for the things we did in the past. We look forward to the future!" she proclaims, her optimism kind of inspiring, actually. A little weird, yeah. But it's a nice change of pace for Catra.</p><p>Even so, she'll never admit it. "You know positivity makes me sick," she quips instead, earning her this devious little sneer that's just too damn charming.</p><p>"You make me sick," Adora teases back.</p><p>Dammit, now Catra's smiling too. So much for being miserable. The worst part is that she doesn't even have a clever rebuttal. The best she can come up with to say back to that is just, "Ass."</p><p>Adora laughs, and well, Catra has to laugh too. She had hoped to stay grumpy and guilt trippy, but now that Adora's being so nice and fun the way she always liked her… it's pretty easy to unwind. So they just laugh together, enjoying the feeling of happiness.</p><p>Until it gets quiet. But even when it does, Adora keeps smiling this warm way, a way Catra recognizes all too well. First comes the playful teasing, now comes the cutesy wholesome stuff that she'll pretend doesn't work for her, all while blushing. They've been down this road a million times, but even so, it's a road Catra is comfortable being on.</p><p>However, she notices that something might be different with the way Adora chipperly hops out of the bed. "You know what? Fuck it. I have something for you," she says, making her way over to her dresser. "I was going to wait for… I don't know, the perfect moment I guess. But maybe this is it."</p><p>Even Catra isn't too stubborn to admit she likes presents. Even then, she finds herself pleasantly surprised by this change of pace again, her curiosity piquing with every passing second and every new motion of Adora's body. It's her socked feet stepping to the dresser, it's her hands opening the drawer and reaching inside, it's the sweet little way that she turns back, a smile on her face that shows she's excited to share her little gift.</p><p>Of course, being so sudden, Catra isn't sure at all what to expect from this surprise. That doesn't stop her from feeling a little confused when Adora turns around, holding nothing but a little blue envelope between her fingers. "What is that?" she asks.</p><p>Adora doesn't answer with words. She instead takes a deep breath, her cheeks becoming a shade of pink as she makes her way over. Catra can tell now that some of that excitement is really a wolf in sheep's clothing, anxiety bubbling inside her. That makes her nervous too. What the heck is Adora planning?</p><p>But when she sees just Adora has inside the envelope, any anxiety she began to feel swiftly changes into this dropping of her heart, making her actually gasp with astonishment.</p><p>Seeing that makes Adora a little pinker, but she tries to keep her cool as she joins Catra on the bed again, being careful with the pair of tiny gifts. "I went to Mysticor and had Scorpia help me pick these out. They're promise rings," she explains, losing her breath for a moment after mustering out those words.</p><p>Promise rings. As in… <em>Promise rings. </em>This is the kind of thing they would have laughed at and poked fun of back in the Fright Zone. Only losers from fairy tales give each other Promise rings. But here Catra is, speechless and paralyzed at Adora's loving gesture. The rings first of all are absolutely gorgeous, both encrusted with real gold and matching sapphire diamonds. A lot of love and care went into crafting them, like a lot of love and care goes into Adora fighting to find more sufficient words to say in the heat of this moment.</p><p>"Catra, I know we've been through a lot. But I know it was all because you were doing what you thought was right. I wish things could have been easier, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we have each other, and we're here together," she says, trying so hard not to shake and shiver and keep confident with her emotions. She does a good job too, unlike Catra. The poor girl feels her eyes welling with tears of joy, showing the most seldom seen sensitivity she has to anyone ever. "I love you, Catra. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Adora finishes, picking up one of the rings and showing it off for her special girl to take it all in.</p><p>Frozen. She's just frozen with how crazy this is. Adora is supposed to be her stupid jock girlfriend, and now she's suddenly the most charming person in the world. Fuck being able to turn into an eight foot tall, sword wielding, white horse riding knight in shining leotard. <em>This </em>makes her a princess. And Catra feels more like she's in a fairy tale than she ever thought she could. Even crazier, it makes her so goddamn happy that she just chokes up, feeling her larynx constrict as the pressure in her eyes makes her have to cry.</p><p>Adora realizes that she's probably done something right, but even then, she wants to be sure she hasn't triggered some sort of meltdown in her normally nihilistic friend. "Say something," she laughs.</p><p>There's a lot Catra could say and wants to say, because millions of thoughts and feelings race through her heart and mind like the stars around the universe. But only one thought manages to crystalize through the blast, making her able to fight through the lump in her throat to be sure that this is actually happening, that this is actually real.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>Where her heart had dropped, it now beats harder than it has in a very long time as Adora meets her question with a smile. This is real. "I promise," she answers. No jokes, no tricks, just a sincere display of affection that she wants to hold true as she inches the ring closer to Catra's hand. Never has her touch been so mesmerizing as she gives Adora her undivided attention, the same that she does for Catra's finger as she carefully looks to slide the ring on it. Ever so gently, she's able to snug it on there, symbolizing a new promise in the most convincing and endearing way imaginable.</p><p>So many thoughts, so many feelings. But all Catra can really do is cry some more, weakly mustering out her name. "Adora…"</p><p>She can't pretend that it doesn't make her just as happy. For so long she doubted her own ability to be there for the ones she loves. It seemed like she had pushed Catra away, brought suffering to everyone in Brightmoon, and burdened everyone with more bad than good as She-Ra. But somehow, after everything, she's found redemption in these rings, the ones that she hopes they can wear and remind themselves of just how worthwhile everything is for the rest of their days.</p><p>However, she won't be able to do so until she gets hers too.</p><p>"Here. Why don't you help me with mine?" she suggests to Catra, looking to her with this soft compassion in her baby blue eyes.</p><p>Catra's heart wants to drop again being asked that, but instead, it just races faster. Every neuron in her brain works double time to get with the program. This is it. She gets the chance to make everything right all while having it go her way and picking up the win. She actually gets to win in a way more satisfying than everything she's ever dreamed of. All she has to do is take a silly little ring and put it on Adora's stupid bony finger.</p><p>She should be nervous. She should probably be asking herself questions and being doubtful about how much merit these rings really have. But she doesn't. No, for the first time in… well, for the very first time, she fights the insidious doubts, choosing instead to trust in things, to trust in Adora. The same way she knows she trusts her.</p><p>She trembles, but not from fear. Her little nails take the other ring from Adora's hand, holding on carefully as the other girl rests her hand, leaving it prone for Catra to do as she pleases. She's already decided that she's going to take the leap of faith and give this ring to her, but before she can, she wants to see those eyes just one more time, to be completely sure that this is the truth.</p><p>When those blue and yellow eyes look back to her, Adora just smiles again, her cheeks now crimson as her own eyes tear up. She wanted to find the perfect moment. Well, it doesn't get any more perfect than Catra putting a ring on her finger.</p><p>And she does. After finding the faith she was looking for in Adora's eyes, she makes the jump, slowly gracing her little white finger with a golden seal. Then, with the promise made, she looks back to those eyes.</p><p>The smile wanes from Adora's face as she feels her heart drop too. It's been made official. They have nothing to fear as long as they have each other, and they can trust that they'll be bound for life. She feels numb for a moment, but only before these new endorphins tingle all around her body with the conflicting blend of wanting to cry, wanting to laugh, and wanting to reach in and pull Catra tight for the biggest hug ever. These are all things Catra feels too, but there's something else they share that they've never felt so certain of until this very moment.</p><p>They want each other. They want each other bad.</p><p>They crash into each other's lips, exchanging the most passionate and loving kiss they've ever known. They don't slow down for even a second, losing themselves in the blissful euphoria of knowing full well what love really is. It's this crazy, raw drive that makes them want to be together in every way possible, and that most certainly includes intimacy.</p><p>They only pause kissing for a moment as they lock eyes again, sharing the same wistfully lusting gaze, making sure they both really want this. Any need for questioning is absolved with the look though, and that's all Catra needs to keep meeting Adora's lips, then moving her own to her neck. Adora runs her hands from her back to her long brown hair as Catra focuses her mouth on her neck, her own hands on her body. They start with her sides, first outside her shirt, then inside as she gradually works them up to her supple breasts. Adora feels her breath hitching with the touch, these desires frothering more through every nerve of her body with every ounce of energy Catra gives away.</p><p>No words are shared. They focus instead on the way their bodies shake, the way their lips taste. The consummation is set in motion, and like any other journey they've shared, all that's left to do is take the steps to the end. They'll take their time and do it right, being sure to make each other is as satisfied as possible. It's Catra to make the first big move as she reaches for the hem of Adora's shirt, pulling her shirt from her body and freeing her breasts from confinement. She hardly shows restraint either as she brings her mouth to her nipple, kissing, sucking, and licking her teet as if she's a kitten looking for milk.</p><p>Adora mewls with the way it feels to have her beloved catgirl's tounge loving her bosom, and decides to return the favor by offering her own touch. She brings her hand to her crotch, fondling her from her shorts to get her even more excited for what she plans to do. Catra yips too, her breaths and her sexy noises making it a little more difficult to concentrate on kissing. Not impossible though, so she plays with Adora's breasts a little more before going back to her face, losing herself in her taste a while longer.</p><p>They both stimulate one another's privates with their hands, just rubbing from the cotton to work up the flesh inside. They feel themselves getting damper, looking for the sweet relief of disrobement. Adora makes it a little easier on Catra as she takes off her top now, giving her nubile body the same treatment she gave her as she kisses her chest and nipples. It all turns her on: the way Adora's hair gets messy, the way they act like animals more than people, the feeling of her nipples and cunny being played with. Above all else though, it's the ring on her finger that she keeps glancing at that makes her the hottest.</p><p>"I love you," she finally says to break the silence, looking to Adora with sweet sincerity as she does. There's no apprehension, no lingering doubt, just conviction in the way it's said and the way it's heard.</p><p>"I love you too. With all my heart," Adora says back, bringing her lips to hers once more for one more kiss. It will be the last one for a while, because she plans to use her mouth for other love making going forward. Slowly and considerately she makes her way down Catra's body, softly pecking her lips against the skin and fur of her chest down to her tummy. She giggles a little with her aberrant thoughts as she latches her fingers into Catra's hemline, teasingly dancing the britches down her ass. "Did I make this pussy wet?" she flirts, knowing she sounds a little silly, hoping to sound even more sexy.</p><p>It seems to work for Catra as she giggles too, getting comfortable for what she knows comes next. "Oh yeah. You've made this pussy wet." She keeps her legs relaxed and lets Adora do the work for her as her shorts are stolen from her body, then her panties. She wastes little time in letting them dangle from her ankles before peeling them off all the way, then fixing herself onto to her tummy to get up close and personal with Catra's womanhood.</p><p>She just admires the way the lips of her slit glisten with dew for a moment, letting her mouth water with the appetizing view. She doesn't tease herself or her lover for too long though, making her next move with just her fingertips as she ghosts them against the velvet. Catra euphorically shudders, clenching the sheets of the bed. It's just a simple touch, but it sets her free. This yearning finally sees some alleviation, and it gets even better as Adora plunges her face against it. "Oh fuck!" she blurts out, the ecstasy surging more and more inside of her.</p><p>Adora brings new meaning to the phrase 'tongue twister' as she rolls her tongue inside of Catra's honey hole, licking the rim as if it was a dish. She flicks her tongue up and down, side to side, and slides it in and out as if it were a different kind of muscle pervading her body. The taste of girly residue coats her taste buds, salty and sweet all the same. It's definitely a taste she can grow fond of as she keeps dining more and more on her flesh, doing her very best to maximize her lover's pleasure.</p><p>From the way Catra reacts, it would seem she's doing a good job. Her toes crinkle, her breaths become faster and harder, she squeezes her breast while biting her lip. For not exactly being the most ladylike Princess in Brightmoon, Adora makes up for it with how soft and nimble her mouth is. She makes this kitty cream more and more with every flick and fuck, but she's not even halfway finished.</p><p>She breaks her face away for a moment to catch her breath and get a good look at her girl. While her face is getting sloppy from slobber and girlcum, Catra's is pink and blotchy from exasperation. She's being put to the test. "How does it feel?" Adora brashly asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Catra won't give her cocky ass the satisfaction of being in complete control though. Ring or no ring. "Fuck you," she responds, panting for air.</p><p>Which suits Adora just fine. She secretly loves proving people wrong. "I plan to," she simply says, earning a wide eyed glare from the feline femme. She actually "REEER"s like a cat when she grabs her by her tail, pulling her in close and flipping her over like a pancake. Although unamused by being toyed with, it also turns her on to be ragdolled in such a way.</p><p>She doesn't even try to hide it either as she submits to her will, letting her have her way with her ass as she hunches it up, spreading her lips to let her get an eagle eye view of her pink insides. It's not just her pretty pussy that makes her so feverish though. Her little sphincter winks at her, almost asking for her attention too.</p><p>While Adora normally exhibits self control very well, she let's loose this time. "Oh that's fucking good," she etiquettely says before making another plunge into the delicious south of Catra's hiney.</p><p>"You can say that again," she agrees, rejoicing in the reunion of her pussy and Adora's mouth. Again her tongue swirls inside of her, milking her of her feminine secretions. She's sure to give her kitty clitty some love too, sucking on it like a piece of candy. She uses her thumb to play with it too when she brings her mouth back to the slit, and she wraps her other hand around her wagging tail as if to use it as a stick shift, controlling her dearest Catra.</p><p>The taste of her pussy is quite satisfying, and she knows it has to be even more titillating for her. But her temptations get the best of her as the tip of her nose keeps nuzzling against her crack, her nostrils catching wind of freshly pampered butthole. Under different circumstances, she might claim this sort of thing isn't her style. But right here and now, she wants to get dirty. So she does, bringing her tongue to Catra's asshole, first just licking it. The taste is tart, but she grows to enjoy it. So she pushes the envelope a little further, putting her tongue inside to creep it in and out.</p><p>She's only able to imagine the ahegao of Catra's face from her current position, but the sounds of her moans are enough to light a fire in her core. She moves her lips and tongue faster around both holes, gunking the rear up with spit and cum. She abstains from touching herself, but it gets harder with all the time tasting and smelling such divine flavors, all while listening to the song of Catra's yelping. Sooner than later, she has enough teasing herself.</p><p>With a fiery spit to Catra's asshole, she leans back, pulling her tail up to have a look at her tasty booty while hurriedly rubbing her fingers against her sex. Little spritzes of cum spray from her lips, her mewls getting louder and unrefined.</p><p>Finally Adora relents from her horny onslaught, giving the former Horde Force Captain time to recover. "Hot damn, Princess. Where was this side of you in the Fright Zone?" she asks, thinking maybe her boo thing needs a break. How wrong she soon realizes she is though as Adora flips her back over, almost showing as much adrenaline as she does when She-Ra is corrupted.</p><p>She watches as the Warrior Princess hurries to take off her shorts and panties, not even teasing or putting on a show. No, she's waited long enough to get her own love, and she's become addicted to being in control. "I love you so fucking much Catra," she sternly tells her, embracing this nasty, savage side of herself.</p><p>It makes Catra so hot to see her so hungry, to see this animal desire in her eyes. The muscles of her arms and abs are so tone, so sexy, and her now naked vagina is just as flavorful with its smooth pink lips, its freshly shaven patch of blonde pubic hair…</p><p>She begins to brace herself for what she imagines (and kind or hopes) is going to be the She-Ra sitting on her fucking face, making her her whore a while longer. But she's pleasantly surprised with the way Adora positions herself in between her legs, locking one over hers as she brings that nectarful flower within inches of her own.</p><p>"Damn Adora. You're really getting into this," she tells her with a smile, refraining from touching herself too as she awaits the dip of her lips to her pair.</p><p>The blonde smiles, grabbing hold of one of Catra's ankles. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. I'll show you getting into it." She looks to make good on her promise, slowly bringing her cunt to Catra's, just easing her weight down until their velvets touch. So wet, warm, and schlicky, a rush of heated euphoria surges through both their bodies. Like Princesses connecting to their Runestones, they reach a new level of transcendence, their bodies peaking like they never have before. And for a moment, it's all they can do not to spasm with so much synergy overwhelming them at once.</p><p>But once they get adjusted to this new sensation… they crave more. So Adora grinds her hips, working her toned legs back and forth as she slides her slit atop her lover's. Gooey cream drips from her wetness, trickling down and blending with Catra's. She's already swollen from so much agitation, but she's far from weak. No, she thirsts for more of Adora's love, obsessing over the feeling of their pussies scraping together like swords and stone.</p><p>For Adora, she's just getting started. Her hormones have been building up from weeks of repressed sexual tension. Now she finally gets a bad touch, and it comes in the best way imaginable as she fucks Catra's slimey pussy nice and hot. She holds on to her ankle, using her other hand to support herself on the bed as she straddles back and forth. She feels herself creaming all over Catra's already moist muff, growing lightheaded while her core burns hotter. "It feels so good Catra~"</p><p>"I know. Keep fucking me, baby. Make me cum," Catra demands, biting down harder on her lip, clenching the sheets tighter, ignoring the sweat that begins to drip from her brow. Her core burns twice as hot, nearly overflowing with pleasure. It won't be long now before she climaxes.</p><p>Adora's earned the first victory. She's done such a good job making her feel like a woman, not just with her mouth and puss, but with her kindness. She left the party to tend to her, she went all the way to Mysticor to find them perfect matching rings. She's earned her love and her trust, and she's definitely earned the right to make her cum first.</p><p>"I'm so close baby. Come on, come on," she feverishly pants, readying herself for what's sure to be an epic orgasm. Adora takes the hint, deciding she's fine finishing her off. She'll make her cum, and then she can get off afterwards. The idea of it makes her nearly swoon with lust, and she shifts into a sexual hyperdrive as she moves her hips as fast as they'll go, giving all she can to both her and Catra's cunts. So much schlicky juice drips down her furry asscrack and down the bedsheet, the end is nigh as Adora grabs hold of her leg like a tree trunk, holding it tightly and nearly throwing herself with every hunch.</p><p>"Catra~"</p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>Little do they realize just how loud they've been this evening. Behind the echoes of screaming and moaning, beneath the sounds of schlickence, there have been little knocks on the door. They haven't heard any, and they don't hear this one now as the door faintly creeks open.</p><p>It's Glimmer and Bow, both concerned about their third mate of the Best Friend Squad. Maybe something happened between her and Catra? Could they be crying? Fighting even? No, it's definitely not that they discover as they pussyfoot into the bedroom, their eyes widening at the site of a bare naked Adora and a furry naked Catra ferociously tribbing together. They become paralyzed upon the site of it, unable to move or say anything as Catra spreads her legs wide, squirting a geyser of girly juices all over Adora. It gets in her face, her chest, <em>everywhere. </em>It's so hot and nasty, Adora can't even begin to focus on anything else as she basks in its gooey glory.</p><p>Unfortunately though, her endorphins die down a little, enough to see that her best friends witnessed her being sprayed on like a cumrag. "AHH!" she hollers, hurrying to cover herself up. How embarrassing!</p><p>Noticing they've been noticed, Bow and Glimmer unfreeze from their hypnosis, just kind of squealing and making incomprehensible babble and mumbles like idiots as they panickingly try to think of how to handle this. Catra eventually comes back around too after recovering from her amazingly pleasurable orgasm, realizing Adora is stunned, hearing these stupid noises from the other side of the room.</p><p>"AHH!" she hollers just as Adora did, the hairs on her body and her tail all flying straight up as she now hurries to cover up. The idiots keep being idiots though, instead of like… leaving the fucking room like normal people would. "What are you doing?!" she yells, piercing them with daggering eyes.</p><p>They look back to her, still looking as perplexed and fretful as ever. Like little sheep confronted with a wolf, or small children being yelled at by a teacher, they just stand still, mortified expressions stained on them. Catra realizes it's not fully registering what she means, so she gets even more heated, and not in the wanting someone to plunge their face into her ass variety. "Dumbasses! Either join in or get the fuck out of here!"</p><p>Finally, they've seen some sort of guiding light, even if it comes in the form of Catra scolding them. <em>"Get the fuck out of here!" </em>replays in their heads, the two of them scurrying to get through the door, aiming for the hallway, forgetting to close the door, coming back to close it, realizing they didn't lock it, and deciding to politely lock it because sex is going on and stuff. And with that… Catra and Adora are alone again.</p><p>The two girls stew in sweat and embarrassment, neither one of them saying a word. The silence gets tense, they feel the heat from their privates dying down as their ears start burning instead. The ideas of hiding under the bedsheets forever or even jumping out the window seem easier than making an attempt to talk through the awkwardness, but eventually, Catra is able to feel more chagrin than humiliation. "Why didn't you lock the door?!" she scolds, earning her similar saltiness from Adora.</p><p>"I don't know! You were sad! I didn't expect to fuck your brains out!"</p><p>They keep glaring at one another, anger and frustration frothering inside of them. But as they keep staring, the bad feelings ebb, making way for the same ideas that brought them together for this consummation. Catra's cute when she's angry, Adora got her a fucking promise ring. As quickly as their agitation came, it starts fading.</p><p>"Well, that's putting it lightly," Catra follows up, a little smirk coming to her lips. "I had a lot of fun though. All things considered."</p><p>That little smirk is enough for Adora to smile too, and enough for her to get over the sticky catgirlcum she feels permeating her skin. "I can tell," she laughs, and Catra laughs too. It's good laugh that they're able to share for a few minutes, a nice distraction from the fact that Glimmer and Bow caught them. It actually becomes a bit of an afterthought as Adora lets her disappointment with another matter come to mind, though she won't let Catra see that. At least, not completely. "Don't worry. I won't complain about you being the only one to get off," she says, playfully slapping her furry thigh.</p><p>But Catra knows her. She knows her better than anyone, she would argue. That smirk on her face now is what tells her how she really feels and what she really wants, and if there's anything that their lives together have taught her, it's that they should work together to get what they really want.</p><p>"Oh no, Miss Noble Hero. You're not getting off that easy. Or well… You know what I mean," she tells her, getting on her hands and knees to begin crawling over to her lover.</p><p>Adora just grins, letting her guard down for whatever her favorite vixen might have planned. "Well, maybe I do. But maybe you can show me…"</p><p>A very different atmosphere pervades the air of the hallway outside the Princess's bedroom. Where Catra and Adora are able to bury their fretfulness underneath some bedsheets, Bow and Glimmer stay paralyzed, completely still with guilt ridden, almost horrified expressions. Nothing is said, at least until Glimmer feels more chagrin than embarrassment.</p><p>"What the heck was that?!" she shrieks.</p><p>Bow meets her panic with just as much of his own. "I don't know! They were like- they were- Ehhhhh!"</p><p>Adora is their best friend in the world. Their shared love for her could be compared to the love a mother and father have for their child. That's what makes it so hard for them to fully grip the image of one of their former rivals spraying her with pussy squirt. It was perverted, it was unlike her… And yet, the scene keeps repeating itself in both their heads. For better or worse.</p><p>They take a moment to silently reflect on their feelings. With time, they feel less excitable, more open to understanding. It wasn't so bad, this is just what people do when they have strong feelings for one another. Bow looks to Glimmer, she looks to him.</p><p>"Do you think they've like- done this before?" she timidly asks.</p><p>He takes a second to think it over. Again, he sees Catra and Adora in his mind's eye, naked, hot~ "I mean… Maybe? I don't know! Why are we still standing here?!"</p><p>"I don't know!" Glimmer excitably replies. She shouldn't have to feel so weird about this!</p><p>And yet… the more seconds that drain, the less bad she feels. Instead, a lingering curiosity grows. Is this something Adora and Catra only share for one another? Is this something she should open her mind to? What if she always sort of has? What about Bow?</p><p>They share a look. In each other's gazes, they can see that they're pretty well on the same page with things. Including one short memory that returns to them. "Did you- did you hear Catra say <em>Join in </em>or get out?" Bow brings up.</p><p>Glimmer feels her cheeks begin to burn up even more than she already knew possible. "I mean, yeah? But so what if she did? It's not like she actually meant it! Did she?"</p><p>Regardless, Bow can't fight his male instincts boggling him any further. The truth is that he loves that repeating reel of tape in his head where Catra gushes for Adora, and the prospect of getting involved is sorely tempting. Then there's the fact that Glimmer, his best friend in the world, the girl he's always been the closest with, both figuratively and literally, is looking at him in the cutest, most flustered way.</p><p>He decides it can't hurt to let her see how he's thinking, at the very least. So he uses his fingers to move some of her bangs away from her head, resting his hand on her cheek in one swift motion. He can almost see the way her heart skips a beat through her dilating eyes. "You know, I don't think I've told you enough how beautiful you are lately," he says to her with a smile.</p><p>The way she freezes makes it clear she feels something in this moment just as well, but she resists her urge to smile, to do <em>more. </em>Instead, she looks away, listening to a voice of reason whispering in her mind. "Bow, come on. We have a party to get back to."</p><p>Before she can get too far ahead though, he makes one last effort to show her his feelings. He takes her by her hand, luring her into his gaze again like a cupid's arrow. "Or… we have another party we could join," he suggests, eyeballing the door to the bedroom. He can tell Glimmer considers his offer, the only apprehension coming from uncertainty regarding the other two women involved. He won't falter now, though. His heart won't let him. So he braves a step further, bringing her in closer to his embrace. "And if that's not what you want. Then maybe we could start our own party together."</p><p>His dark brown eyes are almost golden in this light. His smile is always just the brightest. There's so much love and compassion she feels for this man, and even with doubts that always seem to come to her, she's able to feel safe and secure in knowing he cares just as much about her.</p><p>That, and she feels the throbbing erection of his big dick pulsing in his tights.</p><p>So she smiles now. "Oh Bow." Their lips join, the passionate embers blazing powerfully around them. There's no pause, no hesitation. They know what they want, and nothing's going to stop them. However, they know the truth. It's not just each other they long for. They've had each other before, they know they can always love one another. The same can't be said for another certain someone in their trio of best friends though. And, whether she meant it or not, Catra <em>did </em>make an invitation…</p><p>They look to the door, then one another. Both smiling daring, risk ready smiles.</p><p>Just as passionate and powerful is the love shared between Catra and Adora, the love they look to further exchange as they kiss each other's lips, necks, collars… The heat of the moment has become on par with the heat of their sexes, and they're ready to complete what they started.</p><p>Even so, Adora can't help but let one piece of information bother her. And being the type to solve problems when she finds them, she decides to get it out of the way now. "Catra… Catra, hey, wait," she says, pushing the other girl back just a little. She's met with a look of confusion, but she won't let her wear it long as she makes haste towards the point. "Did you say Glimmer and Bow should join us?"</p><p>She still wears it though as she thinks it over. "Did I? I don't know. I say dumb shit all the time," she says with a shrug, choosing to leave it be to focus on a scrumptious looking part of Adora's boob. Lame though, Adora brushes her off again to <em>taaaaalk.</em></p><p>"So like… you'd be okay with that?"</p><p>She blinks a couple times to think that over too. On one hand, it feels almost like a trick question. Like Adora is baiting her to test her resolve and commitment. On the other hand though… what is she isn't?</p><p>"Would you?"</p><p>The door knocks. Not loudly or obnoxiously, just enough to let them know they aren't alone anymore. And they know who it is right off the bat. It's not any of the other Princesses or guards, they're all more concerned with partying and resting. No, it's Glimmer and Bow, it has to be. And while they could just be here to talk about their feelings, Catra did make it pretty clear what their two options are…</p><p>Adora looks to her, and she looks back, studying her eyes to see what she'll find in them. Indifference? Worry? Anger?</p><p>No, what she finds is what she had secretly hoped for. Like her first time giving her her love, she has this innocent curiosity glistening within her, inviting a chance to learn something new. It's a look that makes her smile, a look that makes her excited.</p><p>"You know who that is, don't you?"</p><p>Adora should feel afraid. She knows she should. There are so many things that could go wrong. But for every thing that can, she feels herself gravitating to the hope that opening this door and inviting her other two best friends inside will lead to something wonderful, something magical. So she lets herself hold onto this optimism, sitting up to get ready for whatever may come.</p><p>"Well… it looks like you're about to become a part of the Best Friend Squad."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>